Désenchantement
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: "Je sais que c'est mal, que ça ne devrait pas être mais, s'il te plait, laisse-moi croire qu'il m'aime. Ichigo, s'il te plait, laisse-moi croire." Warning: Quinceste & NC (rien de graphique). Pas aimer, pas lire.


**Titre :** Désenchantement

**Disclam **: Je ne possède pas Bleach, hélas

**Résumé : **Je sais que c'est mal, que ça ne devrait pas être mais, s'il te plait, laisse-moi croire qu'il m'aime. Ichigo, s'il te plait, laisse-moi croire.

**Note : **ce passe après la guerre d'hiver.

**Genre : **Drama/Angst

**Catégorie :** Yaoï

**Rating :** T

**Avertissement :** inceste/NC. Mais rien de très graphique. Pas aimer, pas lire.

ooOoo

Désenchantement

Ichigo s'affaiblissait. S'était évident. Son reiatsu disparaissait à mesure que le temps passait et petit à petit, il perdait son pouvoir, cette puissance démesurée qui lui avait permit de vaincre Aizen et sauver le monde.

Alors Ichigo profitait. Du peu de temps qu'il lui restait. Il était comme un mourant qui voulait coûte que coûte savourer pleinement les dernières heures de sa vie. Alors, sans retenu, il continuait de chasser les Hollow. Tant qu'il était encore un Shinigami. Tant qu'il pouvait encore être utile à quelque chose.

Mais Ichigo s'affaiblissait. Le Hollow qu'il avait pourchassé cette nuit, n'était pas très puissant. Il était même ridicule mais pourtant, le jeune homme avait eut du mal à le traquer, à le trouver et à l'exterminer. Il avait même crut un moment échouer et ne plus être bon à rien. Mais non, il y était parvenu, une dernière fois.

Sa chasse l'avait conduit dans une partie de la ville qu'il ne côtoyait jamais. Les hauts immeubles d'habitation faisaient office de plate-forme sur lesquelles il sautait avec de grand bond silencieux. Il voulait rentrer, regagner son corps, dormir et oublier la peine qu'il avait eut à détruire un seul misérable monstre.

Il ne se sentait pourtant pas la force d'utiliser le Shunpo. Il était trop fatigué par son combat. Ou était-ce sa perte de pouvoir ? Serait-il alors condamner à ne plus pouvoir se déplacer si rapidement ? Ichigo n'arrivait pas à distinguer la fatigue de la bataille et son affaiblissement constant. Il ne savait dans quelle proportion son pouvoir allait revenir après une nuit de sommeil. Peut-être presque entièrement, peut-être rien du tout.

Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir. Il tâchait de fermer les yeux sur ses faiblesses, de repousser l'inévitable instant ou il redeviendrait un simple humain et ou il lui faudrait l'accepter. Il ne souhaitait que savourer l'instant présent, sans penser que demain, peut-être, il n'aurait pas la force de quitter son corps.

Alors, il sautait de toit en toit en savourant l'air doux de la nuit. La lune était pleine et inondait de sa lumière la ville endormit. S'était plaisant. Poétique même. Il était fatigué mais voulait en profiter. Encore un peu. Avant que… non, ne pas y penser. Profiter. Savourer le silence apaisant de la ville, le calme doucereux qui l'entourait. Juste profiter.

Puis, alors qu'il allait quitter la forêt d'immeuble pour la banlieue et ses petites maisons, il sentit un éclat de reiatsu s'allumer. Il s'arrêta sur le bord d'un toit, son Zanpakto à la main, pour se concentrer. Il avait crut reconnaitre l'énergie mais s'était hautement improbable, car _il _était bien trop maitre de lui-même pour en laisser filler un gramme.

Son regard se porta sur la forêt d'immeuble qui l'entourait. Presque toutes les fenêtres étaient éteintes. C'est qu'il était tard. Ses yeux furent attirés par la seule lumière encore visible, au dernier étage du bâtiment d'en face. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il était proche qu'il avait perçu le reiatsu.

Sans réfléchir au fait que ça ne se faisait pas, qu'il n'avait pas à regarder l'intimité des gens, Ichigo bondit sur le toit jouxtant celui d'en face. Il avait de la chance se soir : de si près, il avait une vue imprenable de la chambre d'Ishida. Et de _ses_ occupants.

De surprise, il lâcha son arme.

ooOoo

Ishida était quelqu'un d'intelligent. S'était un fait entendu sur lequel personne n'avait à redire. Il était un garçon brillant, voué à un grand avenir. On disait aussi de lui qu'il était solitaire et n'avait besoin de personne. Dans un sens, s'était vrai. S'il s'était retrouvé mêlé au groupe de Kurosaki, il ne l'avait pas voulu et avait toujours essayé de maintenir les distances. Là-dessus, il savait qu'il avait échoué mais ce n'était pas la question.

Aussi solitaire qu'il puisse être, Uryuu restait un humain, un garçon, un enfant même, qui avait longtemps cherché l'approbation de son père, se sentant le besoin de l'obtenir pour devenir adulte. Mais le sentiment constant de le décevoir l'avait fait désespérer et il avait longtemps cru n'être qu'une gêne pour lui.

La disparition de son grand-père, qui n'était alors plus là pour le rassurer, avait renforcé se désespoir mordant qui lui brûlait le cœur et lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue. Son père ne l'aimait pas. Il l'avait admis sans l'accepter. Son cœur d'enfant ne pouvait s'y résoudre et la part sensé d'Uryuu le sermonnait, lui invectivant de passer à autre chose, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Ryuuken.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Aussi intelligent et sensé qu'il puisse être, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Parce qu'il était un humain, un garçon, un enfant, il avait besoin de son père. Besoin de son regard appréciateur, d'avoir son attention et d'être aimé de lui.

Alors Uryuu s'était résigné à tout accepté de lui. Il le lui avait fait savoir, peu de temps après la mort de son grand-père, lorsque la dépression l'avait poussé à perdre un peu de raison. Il était allé le voir, quémander un peu d'attention pour se sentir à nouveau vivant.

Il n'avait pas pensé que les choses iraient jusque là. Il avait cru qu'au pire, il se détournerait, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, qu'au mieux il lui sortirait une phrase de consolation typé et sans fondement, avant de le laisser. Dans tout les cas, Uryuu avait pensé qu'il se retrouverait seul.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ryuuken l'avait écouté, regardé sans rien dire. Assis à son bureau, les deux coudes appuyé dessus, la tête posée sur ses doigts croisé. Lorsqu'Uryuu s'était tu, il y avait eut un silence puis il s'était reculé dans son siège, invitant son fils à approcher.

L'enfant n'y avait pas cru, avait hésité puis avait contourné le bureau. Son père lui avait alors prit la main pour le tirer dans ses bras et Uryuu, d'abord surprit, s'était laisser aller à l'étreinte, la première venant de Ryuuken, et pleuré. Pour son grand-père qu'il aimait temps, pour la solitude dans laquelle il se trouvait et pour son père qui ne l'aimait pas.

Mais alors, Ryuuken avait protesté, ce qui avait une fois de plus prit au dépourvu Uryuu. Il l'avait détrompé, lui assurant que même si son attitude disait le contraire, il était attaché à son fils. Mais face à l'incrédulité du jeune garçon, il avait entreprit de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait.

Uryuu n'avait réalisé ce qui s'était passé, qu'une fois laissé seul dans le bureau. Son père, une fois son affaire faite, avait déserté rapidement, comme s'il fuyait. Son fils ou son acte ? Uryuu n'avait pas voulu savoir. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé, effrayé de l'avoir laissé faire.

Entre les mains de son père, il n'avait été qu'une poupée de chiffon. Il n'avait pas osé de débattre, lui pourtant si habile au combat, et n'avait pas osé protester. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu le croire, ensuite parce que résister l'aurait forcé à admettre que c'était mal, que ça ne devait pas avoir lieu et que son père était capable de le lui faire.

Alors, il n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Ryuuken ne s'en était pas formalisé. Une fois la première étape des touchés indécent passée enorgueilli de n'avoir aucune réponse négative, sans se soucier de n'avoir aucune réponse du tout, il avait poursuivi pour aller jusqu'au bout. Puis s'était redressé, le visage crispé d'horreur et avait fuit.

Uryuu ne l'avait pas revu les heures ni les jours suivants. Son père était resté à l'hôpital, sans doute à travaillé sans relâche. Mais il l'avait appelé, souvent et maladroitement, lui demandant s'il allait bien, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Ca avait surprit le jeune garçon qui n'avait put se retenir de savourer l'inquiétude de son père à son égard comme un baume.

Une part de lui, sa raison, lui dictait de lui en vouloir, de se venger, de le dénonce, mais son cœur était plus fort et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le rassurer, tout aussi maladroitement. Si quelque chose en lui était mort se soir là, Uryuu préférait l'ignorer en acceptant cette nouvelle relation.

Et il l'avait dit, à son père, lorsqu'il l'avait enfin revu. Un soir, tard dans la nuit, Ryuuken avait finit par rentrer, les yeux cerné, la peau pâle de fatigue. Uryuu, qui ne dormait pas, s'était levé pour aller à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés, dans le salon, les deux Quincy s'étaient figé, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Puis Uryuu avait prit son courage à deux mains et l'avait informé, sans le regardé dans les yeux, les joues rouges et la voix tremblante « Si c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, alors je suis d'accord. » Une petite voix au fond de lui avait hurlé au scandale, lui criant qu'il faisait la plus grande erreur de sa vie, mais il l'avait fait taire et s'était répété, pour que son père comprenne bien ce qu'il lui disait.

Mais Ryuuken n'avait pas compris. Ou pas réalisé. Alors Uryuu s'était approché, lui avait prit la main, comme lui l'avait fait l'autre soir, et l'avait tiré jusqu'à sa chambre. Son père, choqué, s'était laissé faire. Sur le seuil de la pièce, il s'était réveillé, s'était libéré de sa prise et avait reculé. « C'est malsain, ça n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu », lui fit-il savoir.

Mais Uryuu n'était pas près à l'admettre, a accepter que son père lui avait du mal. Il préférait croire que s'était de l'amour, se cacher derrière l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir un minimum d'intérêt de la part de son père et avait insisté.

Et Ryuuken avait cédé. Il n'était qu'un homme, torturé par des désirs incestueux et malsain qui le forçaient à fuir son fils part lâcheté. Et s'était par lâcheté qu'il entrait dans la chambre, pour ne pas admettre qu'il avait fait du mal à son enfant. S'était lui l'adulte, lui qui aurait du se retenir et lui qui aurait du raisonner Uryuu, mais la pensée rassurante que s'était ce que son fils voulait lui faisait oublié sa culpabilité.

Une nouvelle routine se mit en place. Les deux Quincy s'ignoraient, comme ça avait toujours été le cas. Puis le père cédait et allait voir le fils. Et ils se laissaient aller tout les deux à cette relation malsaine. Puis le père redoublait d'attention pour son fils, jusqu'à ce que la culpabilité de l'avoir encore fait ne s'efface et qu'ils ne retombent dans leur ignorance mutuelle. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

S'était un cercle vicieux, une prison dans laquelle Uryuu s'était enfermé de plein gré, ne le réalisant que plus tard, avec le recule. Il avait beau aimer son père, aimer son attention maladroite, plus le temps passait, plus les étreintes se multipliaient, plus il sentait quelque chose en lui dépérir. Petit à petit, il perdait goût à la vie.

Aux files des mois, il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Le plaisir éphémère d'exister enfin dans le regard de son père avait été brûlé par la réalisation amère que non, les choses ne devaient pas être ainsi et qu'il ne devait pas accepter une telle relation. Sa raison reprenait le contrôle de lui et il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de s'enfermer pour pleurer.

S'était bien fait pour lui. C'était lui qui avait eut la faiblesse d'aller trouver son père, lui qui l'avait laissé faire, lui encore qui avait accepté, terrorisé par l'idée de se retrouvé seul. Il était le seul fautif car oui, petit à petit, cela lui apparaissait comme une faute, et il avait le sentiment d'expier en se soumettant docilement à la punition.

Il avait essayé d'arrêter, d'espacer les étreintes mais il n'arrivait pas à repousser son père. Il le lui avait dit, il était d'accord. Si Uryuu était réticent, Ryuuken le lui rappelait, lui demandant si s'était toujours le cas, faisant planer sur son fils la menace d'être à nouveau seul. Alors il cédait, s'abandonnait encore aux bras de son père, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Et cette nuit-là, dans sa chambre, sur son lit, Uryuu se laissait encore faire. Allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, le regard fixé sur le ciel limpide qu'il pouvait voir de son velux, il ignorait les attouchements de son père en enfermant sa conscience au plus profond de lui-même. Mais, alors que l'étreinte enfin se terminait et que son père le fuyait, que son regard se posa sur une silhouette sombre, posée sur le toit d'à coté.

Uryuu écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Kurosaki Ichigo.

ooOoo

Ichigo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder. Malgré l'horreur de la scène, la nausée qui lui avait retourné l'estomac, il avait tout vu. Lorsque Ryuuken avait déshabillé son fils. Lorsqu'il s'était lui-même dévêtu. Lorsqu'il avait savouré la peau pâle de l'adolescent. Lorsqu'il l'avait caressé. Lorsqu'il l'avait prit.

A cet instant, Ichigo avait concentré son regard sur le visage d'Uryuu. Il avait noté avec effroi l'absence de réaction de son ami, le vide de son regard. Il s'était demandé pourquoi il se laissait faire, pourquoi il ne se débattait pas. Il avait un instant cru qu'il était droguer mais son reiatsu était normal, un peu élevé mais normal.

Au fond de lui, il avait sentit Shirosaki grogner. Il avait réalisé avec dégout que sa part Hollow savourait le spectacle mais n'avait pas réussi à se détourner. Le choc l'avait paralysé. Ce n'est que lorsque les pupilles d'Ishida s'animèrent, qu'il se réveilla. Il hésita à fuir -pouvait-il ignorer ce qu'il avait vu ?- et à aller à sa rencontre.

Avec un temps de retard, il réalisa qu'il aurait du intervenir, aider son ami, empêcher l'acte de se produire et il sentit en lui les crocs mordant de la culpabilité se refermer sur son cœur. Il ne pouvait fuir, comprit-il dans un même temps. Il ne pouvait pas passer à coté d'une chose aussi horrible. Se n'était pas dans sa nature et il n'en avait pas la force.

Surtout qu'Ishida l'avait vu, qu'il le fixait avec peur, sans oser bouger. Bon sang, que s'était-il passé ? L'Ishida qu'il connaissait se serait énervé, l'aurait chassé en lui invectivant de se mêler de ses affaires, mais celui qui était recroquevillé dans son lit, terrorisé, les yeux exorbités, il ne le connaissait pas.

Alors, d'un bond, il gagna le toit et toqua à la fenêtre. Ishida sursauta, hésita puis se redressa, un drap autour de la taille, et lui ouvrit sans pour autant l'inviter à entrer. Cherchant à paraître le plus naturel possible, il demanda au Shinigami ce qu'il faisait là. Mais Ichigo, resté sur le seuil de la pièce, l'interrompis, fatigué d'avance par la fausse désinvolture du brun :

- S'était qui ce type ? Ton père ?

Ishida hésita encore, se sentant piégé et humilié, puis acquiesça silencieusement, alors que ses yeux bleus se remplissaient de larmes. Maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre savait, il réalisait toute l'horreur de sa situation. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller si bas ? Comment avait-il pu être assez faible pour laisser cela se produire ?

- Et il… enfin… Hésita le Shinigami remplaçant, ne sachant trop comment aborder le sujet.

Mais Ishida l'interrompis, ne souhaitant pas que se soit dit à voix haute. Cela n'aurait fait que le forçait à admettre et il n'était pas encore près. Même s'il réalisait, par le biais du regard effrayé d'Ichigo, que ce qui se passait n'aurait pas du se passer, il n'était pas encore près à l'accepter.

- Chut, Ichigo, coupa-t-il en utilisant pour la première fois le prénom du roux. Ne dis rien, s'il te plait.

A ces mots, Ichigo sentit la colère l'envahir. Comment pouvait-il seulement lui demander de se taire après ce qu'il avait vu ? Sans se contrôler, il lui saisit le bras pour le secouer, et ancra son regard brun dans celui plus claire de son ami :

- Merde, Ishida ! Tu réalise ce qui vient de se passer ?

Uryuu se dégagea de l'emprise d'un geste brusque, retombant à genoux sur le lit, et tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Mais non, Ryuuken n'avait pas entendu. Il soupira de soulagement, ne sachant pas ce qui pourrait se passer si son père et Ichigo venaient à se retrouver dans la même pièce. Et ne voulant pas le savoir non plus.

Il devait se débarrasser d'Ichigo tout en lui faisant promettre de ne rien révéler. La honte qu'il ressentait était bien trop grande pour permettre à une autre personne de savoir. Il allait parler, essayé de tempérer la colère du roux lorsque celui-ci repris, plus bas, réalisant qu'il pouvait alerter Ryuuken en parlant trop fort (même s'il ne craignait pas la confrontation et avait bien envi d'expliquer son avis à l'homme, il n'était pas encore temps) :

- Merde Uryuu ! C'est un viol !

Ishida sursauta parce qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom mais aussi parce qu'il avait employé un terme cru qu'il n'avait jamais osé mettre sur les étreintes de son père. Sa raison acquiesça mais une fois de plus, son cœur prit la défense de Ryuuken, ne pouvant admettre que son propre père puisse lui faire ça.

- Non ! Non c'est… contra-t-il sans réfléchir. C'est de l'amour !

- De l'amour ? Putain Ishida, tu t'entends parler ? C'est pas de l'amour ! C'est juste un putain de pervers qui devrait être enfermé !

Etait-il sérieux lorsqu'il parlait d'amour ? Croyait-il vraiment que s'était ça ? Etait-il assez bête pour ça ? Ichigo était partagé entre la colère face à l'idiotie dont faisait preuve le brun, et la pitié en pensant que peut-être il le croyait vraiment. Puis il réalisa que ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois que ça arrivait et demanda, d'une petite voix, si s'était le cas.

Gêné, Ishida acquiesça encore. Dans sa tête, ses neurones surchauffaient à essayer de trouver une solution pour qu'Ichigo le laisse en paix. Aucune ne lui semblait être la bonne et finalement, après un long silence, il releva la tête vers le roux et supplia, près à fondre en larme :

- Je sais que c'est mal, que ça ne devrait pas être mais, s'il te plait, laisse-moi croire qu'il m'aime. Ichigo, s'il te plait, laisse-moi croire.

Le roux compris alors qu'il ne pourrait pas faire entendre raison à Ishida ce soir. Que le brun n'était pas près à admettre qu'il était la victime, à priori consentante, de son père. S'était sans doute trop dure pour lui et Ichigo savait qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Il avait vu des victimes de viol à la clinique nier en bloque ce qui leur était arrivé et savait qu'il fallait du temps pour l'accepter.

Mais l'idée de laisser Uryuu là, à la merci de son père, lui retournait l'estomac. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner en sachant ce qui se passait. Il sentait son instinct protecteur se réveiller. Le jeune homme était tiraillé entre l'envi d'aller détruire Ryuuken et dévoiler au monde entier ce qui se passait, et donner à Ishida le temps nécessaire pour accepter la situation, au risque que cela se reproduise.

Après un long silence, il grogna un « ouais, si tu veux » puis se détourna pour partir. Avant de bondir sur le toit le plus proche, il ne pu s'empêcher de rajouté, gêné, que s'il y avait quoi que se soit, il pouvait venir chez lui, ou même juste l'appeler, il avait son numéro. Puis il parti rapidement, sautant de toit en toit pour rentrer chez lui au plus vite.

Il réalisa en regagnant son corps que même s'il perdait son pouvoir, il devait encore protéger les gens qu'il aimait, et maintenant qu'il s'avait, il devait particulièrement veillé sur Uryuu. Ce n'était pas son pouvoir de Shinigami qui allait le sauver, le pouvoir des Quincy n'avait rien fait pour lui. S'était un problème humain qui ne pouvait être résolu par la force.

Le monstre à combattre était bien différent et faire admettre à Uryuu tout le mal de sa situation et l'aider à s'en tirer allait prendre du temps. Mais Ichigo se coucha en se disant que du temps, il en avait. Toute la vie s'il le fallait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit heureux d'être vivant.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plus ! A la manière d'un Fils de Glitch (je vous invite à aller voir les vidéo sur Youtube), il s'agit d'un premier jet, que j'ai écrit d'une traite et sans le désire de le retravailler derrière. Bien sur, il y a eut des relectures mais je vous le livre tel qu'il est lorsque j'ai tapé le mot « fin » !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis^^

PS : Never learn, j'attends le sequel avec sa fin alternative de « père et fils » avec impatiente !

A+  
BD


End file.
